


The House on Asher Way

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Reverse Cafe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Poe likes the busy life. He's got 4 jobs to avoid the boredom. One of them happens to be a food delivery driver for a posh neighborhood. He doesn't have time for a private life. So when an opportunity arises, he's not letting that go.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The House on Asher Way

His last order was to a house in a cul-de-sac on Asher Street. Like all the houses in the neighborhood, it was at least 2 stories tall with a well groomed garden and fancy doors and windows. The man’s order came in everyday at the same time, that’s how he knew who it was. There wasn’t anything particularly special so it wasn’t too hard to get his order completed. 

This order was some weird salad mix from a shop in the plaza nearby. He picked it up, drove over, rang the doorbell, and skedaddled back to his car. 

Easy money. 

He didn't expect the door to open so fast as the occupant came out onto the porch. 

"Are you not coming in?" The redhead asked, standing there with his arms crossed. Poe was only halfway to his car, but he did hesitate and give a half turn back in his direction. 

"Well, I am on the job right now." He said sheepishly. His hand found its way to his neck before he could stop himself. "I'll let you enjoy your food before it gets cold."

"It's a salad." He raised a severely judging eyebrow. "It's already cold."

"I really gotta…" His gestures were wild and confusing. Where did his confidence go? He prided himself on being the suave gentleman and now he could barely get out a simple excuse. 

It was his confidence that got him. 

He was the one who sought him out at the coffee shop first. He recognized him from his daily food deliveries. It caught him completely off guard during his wait for coffee. 

He was never right in the morning; barely coherent and merely ambling around with fog in his brain. So when a super hot redhead invaded his view of the caffeinated ambrosia, it took him a couple of hours to register the moment. He couldn’t remember his response, but he knew he missed the golden opportunity. 

He snapped himself back to reality before another one slipped by him. 

"Do you have any more orders?" 

After some stammering and a few more disjointed excuses, Poe gave up. His hands dropping to his side in resignation. "No."

"Then come in. It’s getting cold outside." The man bent down to retrieve his takeout bag and then disappeared inside the house. 

He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Everything up till now was a blur of activity. He thought maybe the man offered him a drink when he got in? 

His awareness came back after his climax, with the redhead’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they leaned heavily against the wall. He managed to stumble into a nearby chair, the weight of the other man settling on his lap. The redhead rested his head on his shoulder, his breath tickling the side of his neck. 

In the moment of calm, he recalled bits and pieces of the heated encounter. It was a fight of dominance inside the room. Lips crashing against one another, biting, sucking, and the hurried discard of clothing. They were both clawing at each other. Fighting over the unsaid question, who would get pinned to the wall first? 

The redhead was clever, easily boxing him into the wall and distracting him with experienced hands; groping him through his clothing when he thought he had him cornered. But the advantages he had were defeated by Poe’s strength. He ended the battle for domination by pinning him to the wall and immediately lifting his right leg as he ground into him. 

“Hold on.” The man gasped, releasing the handfuls of Poe’s shirt he balled up beneath his palms. He went for his belt, unclasping it and the clasp on his very fancy trousers. He might have said something more, but Poe delved in for another long, very wet kiss. Pretty soon he was moaning again, his fingers back to tugging and grabbing any available piece of clothing on Poe’s back. 

Somehow, they managed to get each other’s pants off. Poe was thankful to not have memory of those awkward minutes. 

“I didn’t catch your name. Sorry.” He said, his chest heaving from the extent of their activities. That would probably be the end of this arrangement—whatever this was, but he had to be honest this time around. He just wasn’t listening the first time. 

“You’re ruining the mood.” The man huffed as he straightened up. It was the way he did it that drew his gaze, slowly rolling his back and shoulders like a professional dancer—or a cat enjoying a long stretch. That, and the fact he managed to sit up without letting his dick slip out. 

“I’m calling you, ‘this Guy’ in my head.” Poe protested weakly. “I think you told me earlier, but I honestly wasn’t listening.”

He did ask, right after the guy managed to one handedly roll a condom over his dick in one try. He was sure the man answered, but his comprehension turned off when he reached out and squeezed. 

“It’s Hux.” His head lowered over his lap. And even though Poe was the one who asked, he found himself not paying attention to actually comprehend what he said. 

“Hugs? That’s a weird name.” He panicked. Was this a stage name for the man’s side job? Did he miss the signs everyone else noticed? He wondered if there was a fee for this little tryst. He didn’t actually bring physical money with him. 

“Hux.” Strong fingers fell heavily on his throat, applying just the right amount of pressure as a warning. The man emphasized the syllables, slowly and sternly in his ear. Poe swallowed, feeling his skin shift beneath his fingers. 

“Right, sorry. You’re right. Bad joke. Hux.” He repeated himself just to be safe. “Hux.” 

Hux kept his hand against his throat, staring at him with sharp eyes for a long time. Poe probably looked panicked enough that he released his pressure, certain his message got through. 

“That was quite satisfying.” Hux rose to his feet. Poe couldn’t help but groan as he slipped out. “There’s a bathroom in the hallway if you need to clean up. You are welcome to use anything I have in there.”

“Yeah. Something quick.” He stood up slowly, letting the blood rush back to his legs. “Thanks.” 

He was relieved to find his discarded clothes neatly folded in front of the bathroom door when he finished cleaning. It saved him a walk of shame he would have taken to retrieve them. 

He found Hux back in the living room in a very compromising position on the couch. He had a glass of wine in one hand and the other was busy stroking himself to completion. He leveled Poe with a lazy gaze. 

“Oh. I didn’t know…” He didn’t know he wasn’t finished. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed for walking into this scene. They just finished an intimate encounter moments before. 

“Do you want to help?” Hux asked, taking a sip of his glass as he spread his legs further apart. His bathrobe slipped, exposing more of his lower body. “Or do you want to watch?” The whole while he continued to stroke himself gently. 

Poe felt his feet moving on their own accord. He bent down on one knee, looking up at the seductive gaze the man was giving him. “You should’ve told me you weren’t finished.” 

“Most men finish early. I’ve learned to live with it.” He smiled coyly as he adjusted his position so his cock was inches from his face. “There’s very few people who can keep up with me. But I always appreciate assistance.”

Poe never felt such temptation before. He wasn’t keen on giving blowjobs. His technique was sloppy and probably equivalent to a teenager if anyone was comparing notes. But this...this here tempted him enough he was almost drooling for it. 

He actually did have to swallow hurriedly before his looks matched his desperation. 

“I’m not—I’ll probably—I’m not good at that.” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm himself before he got his words together. “I suck at giving head.” 

He expected Hux to be disappointed when he opened his eyes. But instead, the man was looking at him with no less interest than before. 

“I like your hands.” He said, tilting his head and gazing down at him with lidded eyes. “They were warm. Strong. Rough. They seem capable.”

You seem capable. His eyes said. He removed his hand, letting himself quiver in the air as an open invitation. Poe licked his lips and found his words again. 

“Next time.” He said as he curled his fingers around his shaft. “You tell me during sex. I want us both to feel good.”

“There might be a next time.” Hux sighed as Poe made himself comfortable between his legs. He leaned back, savoring his drink. “Your service was certainly satisfying. I’d give it 5 stars. Maybe even a tip.”

“The tip’s included in the delivery fee, buddy.” Poe flashed him a cheeky smile. 

“Everyone needs a little extra now and then? For exemplary service, if I may recall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a short fic for Fall/Halloween with a longer storyline. I'm glad I was able to submit a part of it after all.


End file.
